


Demonic

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons Are Assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel, the devil, is forced to talk to Pink pearl, an angel. She finds a liking in pink pearl.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	1. Talking (one-shot)

Spinel sighed. "Being stuck on earth, really sucks," she said.

"Oh, you bet being stuck on earth with a demon like you sucks!" Pink Pearl said.

"You, Angel's, are made of dick," Spinel said angerly.

"I guess," pink pearl said.

"What?" Spinel said.

"Ugh, you hide your feelings for me," Pink pearl said kissing Spinel on the cheek.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Spinel asked.

"Your a demon, you can't hide your feelings from the simplest angel," Pink Pearl said.

Spinel chuckled. "You bet," she said.

Pink pearl kissed spinel on the lips grasping her back. 

Spinel leaned against the wood near her.

They both shut their eyes.

Spinel pulled away. "Gay bitch," she said.

"Well at least I'm yours," pink pearl said.

"I know," Spinel said.


	2. Best of the best (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel mocks her new angel roommate into fighting her. Violence in hell is bad...

Spinel laughed at Pink Pearl. "Bitch, you though I liked you?!" She laughed.

"Ugh, you are such a demon right now, give me my pen back!" Pink pearl said.

Spinel rolled her eyes.

Pink pearl grabbed her arm and threw her.

Spinel sighed. She extended her wings, lightly gliding down.

Pink pearl looked at her. "Hey! You were supposed to break your arm!" She yelled.

"Oh okay!" Spinel yelled back. 

Spinel sighed and flew back up. She went back to doing work.

Pink pearl looked at her. She was laying in bed now.

Spinel ended up asleep at her desk.


End file.
